The Changed Hermione
by Angels Desire
Summary: Hermione has changed drastically over the summer, and has now caught the eye of someone she never thought she would. HermionexDraco. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters being used

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters being used. They all belong to JK Rowling

_Chapter One_

Hermione Granger walked up the side of Platform 9 and ¾ turning the heads of many of her fellow students as she did. You see Hermione Granger has changed – drastically – throughout the summer before he seventh and final year at Hogwarts scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of her muggle friends back home had decided to give her complete make over; new hair, new clothes, new shoes and new make-up style. Her hair now fell in soft curls just below her shoulders and was a deep honey colour that could only have been managed with several hours out in the blazing sun. She wore a white flowing knee length skirt with a form fitting light blue strapless top that showed off all her curves in all of the right places, and upon her feet she had on silver 4-inch strappy heels that accentuated the curve of her calf just right. To complete the outfit was a light shade of blue eyeshadow upon her eyelids and a touch of eyeliner and foundation for the natural, more classy look.

She boarded the train and went to find Harry and Ron, who as always were in the far compartment right at the end of the train. As she entered she saw there was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all sat in the compartment awaiting her arrival, all of them looking up at the sound of the door opening. All of their jaws dropped open as they saw the changed girl that was currently standing in front of them.

"Hi guys, I'm so glad I found you, what are you all staring at?" Hermione asked as she noticed all of the shocked faces looking up at her.

"Wow 'Mione what happened to you you've suddenly got hot!" Ron asked, not thinking there was anything wrong with what he had just said.

"Ronald!" Ginny shouted "there was no need for that announcement what so ever, and you could have put it in a more sophisticated way if you did feel the need to open that big mouth of yours and say anything. I think you look beautiful 'Mione it's a great change, I love those shoes I may need to steal them".

"Thanks Gin, I know it's a big change but I actually like it, what do you think Harry do you think I've gone a bit overboard?"

"No, no I think you look great, who knew you had a figure like that hiding under your old clothes", Harry replied

"Harry!" Ginny shouted again "seriously you two don't have a clue how to compliment a girl do you? Saying things like that can be very offensive to some girls, for Gods sake"

Harry and Ron just looked at each other confused, still not understanding why what they said was so wrong, they thought they were perfectly good compliments.

"It's alright Ginny I know they mean well" Hermione laughed "anyway I have some great news. I've been made Head Girl can you believe it?"

"Er yeah" Ron said "we all knew you'd be Head Girl, I mean come on Hermione who else would it be. Do you know who's Head Boy yet?"

"No I'm going to find out when I go to the Head compartment. I'll meet him then along with Professor McGonagall so she can tell us our duties for the year", Hermione answered

The six of them sat there for another half hour talking about the year ahead and what it may have in store for them. At exactly twelve o'clock Hermione got up to leave and go over to the Head's compartment

"Alright guys, I'm going over to the Head compartment now so I'll see you in the Great Hall for the feast, I'll probably have to stay in there for the rest of the journey"

And so she went walking back to the front of the train where the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall were waiting for her to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

Hermione arrived at the entrance of the Head compartment and took a deep breath. _'Please be someone that I can get along with, please'_ she thought as she opened the door. She went into the compartment and shut the door and then...

"My God Granger, how you've changed, I may enjoy this after all"

_'Shit it can't be him it just can't be, I refuse to share a common room with him'_

Hermione looked around and stared at the one person she couldn't stand

"Malfoy, always a pleasure", Hermione said sarcastically shooting a hateful look at Draco whilst sitting down furthest away from him.

Hermione looked out of the window at the scenery wizzing by, but turned back to face Malfoy when she could feel himn staring at her.

"What happened to you Granger, why are you hot all of a sudden? I mean it's unnatural for a mudblood to be attractive" Draco sneered whilst surveying Hermione, looking her over from head to toe.

"Look Malfoy, yes I've changed - alot - but there is no need for you to keep calling me a mudblood, we are going to be sharing a common room for the rest of this year and the only way it is going to work is if we are both just remotely civil to one another", Hermione answered

"Fine, it should be alright being civil to you seeing as you look respectable now", Draco answered his trade mark smirk firmly in place

Hermione shot him a death glare and resumed staring out of the window. Ten minutes later Professor McGonagall entered to give them their duties for the year.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, this year you will both be in charge of many of the things that go on in the school. You will both do patrol every night from 10 till 12 and will be able to have the privilege of deducting points and giving out detentions to those students breaking the rules. You will also be in charge of arranging school dances and events. Laslty, as you probably know yo will be sharing a common room and a bathroom and you will be expected to get along", McGonagall ended looking patically long at Draco.

Professor McGonagall left the compartment and Hermione and Draco looked at each other, Draco smirking and Hermione scowling.

"I guess we'll be spending alot of time together then Granger, better start expressing your love of me"

"BITE ME"

"My Granger I didn't know you were into kinky shit like that, I don't usually but I may make an exception, just for you", Draco answered winking at Hermione, who looked at him with disgust. Draco laughed and turning his attention away from Hermione, stared out of the window thinking of the fun he was going to have in the upcoming year.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the end of the feast McGonagall took Hermione and Draco to their head common room to show them where they would be staying for the rest of the year. As they walked in Hermione gasped, there wasa huge black sofa with red and green cushions with identical chairs, one with a red cushion and one with a green cushion. Facing the sofa and chairs was a huge open fire with a mirror above it. Across the room were two doors one with Hermione Granger on it and the other with Draco Malfoy. Both of the rooms had queen size beds Hermiones in red and Dracos in green, both had a desk and a bed side table and a walk in closet that had space for everything.

"The password for the room is sherbet lemons", Professor McGonagall told the two teens and then exited the room leaving them to get settled.

"Wow this is amazing, I can't believe I get to live here for a year, I mean it's just amazing", Hermione gushed

"God Granger it isn't that good, I mean my room at the mansion is better than this", Draco answered looking over at Hermione.

"Shut it Malfoy! Let me enjoy this, you may be a spoiled pompous arse but I don't get everything I want like you", Hermione said glaring at Draco with venom.

"Now Granger, there was no need for that", Draco said snarling at Hermione.

Hermione continued looking around ignoring Draco's last comnment, wandering into the bathroom Hermione gasped again at the huge swimming pool like bath that was situated in the corner. The whole bathroom was painted white and cream with spotlights on the ceiling creating a tranquil atmosphere when they were turned on. Draco came into the bathroom behind Hermione and looked around...

"Wow, now this is a nice bathroom, I have to admit that, it is better than my one at home and I didn't think that was possable", Draco said gawping round at the stunning bathroom

Hermione looked around at Draco and smirked then sasayed past him towards her room intending to unpack before starting to read her books for the year for he third time, just in case she had missed something the past two times. Draco watched her walk away, _'Man she's actually really hot now, I may have to plan to get her, she'll be my greatest conquest yet'_ Draco thought walking into his own room to devise the perfect plan that he intended to put into action first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It was the first day of classes and Draco woke up his plan ready formulated in his head for getting Hermione. He got up and walked out of his room heading towards the bathroom in just a pair of boxers. At the very same time Hermione walked out of her room all ready for the first day of classes reading Hogwarts: A Hostory for the thirteenth time. As she walked she briefly looked up and caught a glance of Draco's bare chest as he walked past her. _'Dear God why did i have to see that, alright I'm not attracted to Draco Malfoy at all, not his molten silver eyes, or his sexy smirk, or the rippled muscles of his chest that could only be made through quittich. Damn I shouldn't be thinking that, bad thoughts aren't they?'_ As Hermione contemplated her thoughts of Draco's masculine features, she didn't notice that he had stopped in front of her to say something and walked straight into his hard chest, toppling backwards. Luckily Draco caught her before she fell completely, pulling her to him to secure her balance.

"My Granger you really are falling for me aren't you", Draco smirked as he looked down at her, their faces mere inches apart.

Hermione looked up into those deep silver eyes and lost herself in them for a while, until she shoke herself from that thought and pushed him away. "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I tend to go for guys who are less ignorant and self-centred. I hate people like you who think they're God's gift to woman" Hermione answered freeing herself from his strong arms.

"Oh sweetheart I am God's gift to women and you wouldn't have been drooling over my half naked body if you didn't think so either", Draco said winking at her as he carried on towards the bathroom.

Hermione wathced him go blushing furiously at being caught staring. In order to avoid any further contact with him Hermione exited the common room and made her way towards the gryffindor common room to get Harry and Ron to go down to breakfast.

When she arrived Harry and Ron were sat in the common room waiting for her

"Finally your here, I'm starving here and your taking your own sweet time wandering over here", Ron said annoyed that he was made to wait for his breakfast

"Sorry Ron I had a run in with Malfoy, it delayed me for a while, but I'm here now so we can go and get that much needed breakfast of yours", Hermione answered as they all set off down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron rushing ahead of the other two in order to get there faster.

When they got there they took seats next to Ginny and Neville and filled their plates with a delicious breakfast of toast, bacon, eggs and sausages (more for Ron obviously). Ten minutes later Hermione looked towards the entrance of the hall and saw Draco and his usual swarm of cronies following close behind. Draco looked over at the Gryfindor table and spotted Hermione giving her a little nod of acknowledgement as he went passed, causing Hermione to look away immediately blushing furiously for once again being caught staring and the one person she was supposed to despise.

"Are you alright 'Mione you look kind of flushed", Harry asked, noticing the change in Hermione

"Yeah I'm fine Harry, just a little hot in here is all" Hermione answered smiling over at Harry. _'The reason it's hotter in here is because he just walked in...NO Hermione bad thoughts you don't think of him that way, you hate him, despise him even'_ Hermione thought to herself trying to banish any thoughts of Draco and his bare chest from this morning.

All through breakfast Hermione battled with these thoughts until it was time for potions - with the slytherins no less - so she got up putting all those thoughts to the back of her mind and followed Harry and Ron to the potions classroom where Draco and his cronies were already there.

"Well well if it isn't potty and weasel, seriously how you get someone like Granger who is somewhat remotely superior to you, to tolerate your stupid antics is beyond me, I mean come on", Draco said sneering and Harry and Ron

"Look you pompous ferret, why don't you just got back to your little cronies over there and leave us alone", Harry said, not in the mood for fighting with Draco that morning

"Mr Potter, i will not tolerate that sort of language in my classroom, fifty points from gryffindor and you will have detention this Friday night wth me" said Snale as he rounded the corner in time to here Harry's little speech to Draco.

They all filed into the classroom, Draco and the rest of the slytherins snickering and smirking as they went in. Snale paired them off for the potion they were to make that class and by total bad luck, Hermione ended up being paired with Draco but she took it all in her step and behaved just as the Head Girl was supposed to behave. She walked over to Draco's table where all of the ingrediants were laid out on the table.

"I guess your all mine for this lesson eh Granger", Draco breathed into her ear making her breath catch in her throat.

"Shove off Mlafoy", Hermione answered back weakly. Draco just chiked lightly to himself and begand brewing the potion. Throughout the class Draco would occassionally lean over Hermione and once in a while whisper inaudible things to her make her gasp lightly. At the end of the class Hermione raced out of the potions class not even bothering to wait for Harry and Ron and practically ran to her next class which thankfully Draco wasn't in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next few weeks passed in the same way, Draco constantly making Hermione blush, gasp and get all hot and bothered. One night four weeks into their last year, Hermione was in the common room reading one of her muggle romance novels, totally engrosed in it that she didn't even notice Draco come in throught the potrait hole and take a seat across from her in his chair. Hermione feeling someone watching her looked up and was startled to see Draco staring intently at her.

"My God Malfoy, you scared me I didn't even hear you come in...why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked seeing him looking at her with lust clearly evident in his eyes.

"You know Granger, you're actually quite sexy, I've never noticed before", Draco said getting up off his chair and leaning on the arms of Hermiones bringing their faces inches apart. Hermione pushed Draco away and got up making for her bedroom in order to avoid another confrontation. However, Draco stopped backing her up against the back of the sofa, pinning her there with his hands firmly planted on her hips.

"I want you Granger, and I usually get what I want, but your different, you didn't cave immediately at my advances you actually resisted me for four whole weeks, don't you want me Granger I've seen you looking at me you can't deny that you find me attractive", Draco whispered in her ear sending shivers right down her spine making her gasp lightly.

Hermione tried to push Draco away with very little effort, Draco slid his hand up her blouse and began to kiss down her neck, sucking and biting on every inch of skin her could find, leaving a very impressive love bite on her collar bone. Satisfied with his work he made his way back up her neck and hovered over lips for a second before crashing them down onto hers. The kiss simple to begin with, but then Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, and after a little hesitation Hermione parted her lips and their tongues engaged in a passionate battle for dominance, which Draco finally won. When they came back up for air Draco leaned his forehead against Hermione's and looked into her eyes that were now dark brown with lust.

"Your bedroom or mine", he whispered

"Mine"

So Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and he carried them both into Hermione's bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and lying her down on the bed, he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck once again, unbuttoning her blouse as he travelled down. Hermione arched her back and pressed herself against him, feeling his already straining erection against her thigh. With one quick spell from Hermione they were both naked and so Draco positioned himself between her legs and entered her slowly, stopping for a moment to let her get used to the feeling.

"Your not a virgin?" Draco asked astonished that the girl he originally thought to be a prude had actually had sex before

"No, move please...I want you Draco...please move"

Draco began to thrust in and out of her slowly, gathering speed as he went. Hermione, following his rythmn began to thrust upwards meeting him every time, making him go deeper into her. Moaning Hermione tangled her fingers in Draco's soft silk blonde hair and brought his lips down to hers and kissed him with every bit of passion that she had inside of her, making Draco moan into her mouth. Draco began to pick up the pace as he felt Hermione and himself ready to climax, making Hermione come with a shout of his name, pulling him over the edge with her as he came moaning her name.

Draco collapsed on top of Hermione, both of them panting and sweating

"Wow, that was... that was"

"Amazing", Draco finished her sentence for her

"Yeah" Hermione agreed, laughing quietly to herself.

Draco fell to the side of her, draping his arm across her waist, pulling her close to him whilst Hermione performed a cleaning charm on both of them. There they both fell asleep and had the best nights sleep they had had at Hogwarts that year.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Hermione woke up and turned over, her arm coming into contact with something hard, _'Oh God, I forgot all about last night, maybe it was a dream'_ Hermione thought. She opened one eye and saw Draco smirking at her.

"Morning Granger, I had fun last night" Draco said, throwing one arm across her waist

"Me too, I actually thought it was a dream at frist", Hermione answered smiling softly at him

"You dream about me alot Granger? I mean I know I'm irresistable, but if you wanted me all you had to do was ask", Draco teased

"Get over yourself Malfoy, and anyway I've already had you now, I no longer have to ask, you may have to watch yourself I'll jump you when you least expect it." Hermione answered turning on her side and sliding her hand up and down his thigh as she spoke. Draco closed his eyes, his breath getting heavy and his eyes turning dark with lust. Just at the moment he was about to kiss her she sat up and got out of bed making her way to the bathroom completely naked, feeling Draco's eyes watching her as she went.

"TEASE", Draco shouted after her, leaning back against the headboard with a frustrated sigh. _'I'll get her back somehow, maybe in potions class next'_ Draco thought to himself as he made his way to his own room to get ready for class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Draco sat down at his table in the potions room looking over at Hermione talking to Harry and Ron _'Bloody Potty and Weasel stealing all of her attention away from me...I'll just have to steal it back now won't I'_ Draco thought to himself, smirking as Snape rattled off a list of partners, partning him and Hermione together.

Hermione walked over to Draco's table winking at him teasingly as she walked to get the ingrediants. When she came back to the table she deposited the ingrediants and sat down next to him. They both began the potion and about half way through Hermione felt a hand start to make its way up her thigh and under her skirt. Hermione shot a death glare at Draco silently telling him to take his hand off her crotch. Draco stirred the potion calmly adding more ingrediants as he slid his hand past her underware and entered her with two fingers. Hermione gasped loudly, but thankfully turned it into a loud cough. Hermione grasped his wrist and leant forward trying to conceal herslef from the rest of the class. Draco pumped his fingers in and out of her and just as he felt her tighten ready to climax he took his fingers out of her and stood up, putting the finishing touches to the potion and bottling it up.

Hermione glared after him as he walked up to the front to give Snape their potion, Draco turned around and smirked, chuckling to himself as he saw Hermione's flushed and totally turned on yet completely pissed off face. Ghosting his lips over her neck suitably as he leaned past her to get his bag, he winked at her and left the potions room very pleased with himself. However, one part of his plan that he did not expect was the tightening in his pants as he walked towards the head common room, _'Damn it I didn't expect that to happen, I'm going to have to sort this out before my next class'._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night Hermione walked into the common room after doing her rounds and found Draco lying on the sofa reading one of her muggle romance novels. He looked up as she walked in smirking and winking at her, Hermione however ignored this and just sasayed past him faintly swaying her hips, knowing he was watching her as she walked towards her room. Just before she reached her door she turned back and looked Draco straight in the eye and beckoned him towards her, continuing into her room backwards whilst watching him advance on her. Draco reached her and wrapped his arms around her waist dropping his lips to hers and kissing her passionately, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue as if trying to memorize it.

"Your going to be the death of me woman", Draco said huskily as he parted from her lips, sliding his hands round to rest on her hips, pushing her back against the bed and climbing on top of her.

"It's my turn to be on top", Hermione said cheekily as she rolled them over stradling Draco with her hands on his chest, slowly opening the buttons on his shirt. She ran her hands down his bare chest to the waist band of his pants, making him groan quietly. Draco discarded her blouse and sat up and reached behind her to unzip her skirt slippling it down her smooth thighs, fingers ghosting over them as he went, sending a shiver down her spine. Hermione worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants slidding them down along with his boxers as draco discarded her underwear so they were both naked. Hermione lowered her head and kissed Draco's neck leaving her own mark on him and then working her way back up his neck to his lips and kissing him, as she reached down and took his very prominant erection in her hand and circled the head with her thumb, sliding her hand up and down pumping him until he was just about to come. Then she removed her hand and got off the bed

" I'm going for a shower", Hermione said walking out the room and leaving Draco lay on the bed very turned and very pissed off just as he had done earlier in the day. Smiling to herself as she got into the shower, she didn't expect Draco to rip the sjower curtain open and climb in with her, pinning her against the shower wall and bringing his lips close to her ear whispered "What the hell Granger, you can't just start something and then not finish it".

"You mean how you did earlier", Hermione whispered back into his ear

"Whatever, the teasings over", Draco said and with one quick thrust entered her without letting her reply to his last comment. Hermione arched her back against him and moaned his name over and over, meeting his every thrust. Draco picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist to get a better angle, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. He lowered his head and kissed down her neck to her breasts where he took one of her nipples into his mouth making her moan loudly "Oh Draco...please...more...Draco" Hermione moaned as Draco switched to her other nipple giving it the same attention. With one final thrust they both came together shouting each others names

"DRACO!"

"HERMIONE!"

Draco slumped against the wall Hermiones legs slowly sliding from around his waist to softly rest back on the floor. Both were panting heavily, Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head chuckling to himself

"What you laughing at?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face

"Nothing, it's just...who would have known that the I would have the best sex of my life with you, the person who I'm supposed to hate, My God was that good, I think I love you", Draco said chuckling again to himself.

"What, are you serious? You love me", Hermione asked, not knowing whether he meant it or if it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Ye I am serious, I love you", Draco said smiling down at Hermione "You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I love you too" Hermione answered leaning up and kissing him gently, "Wait what about our friends, when should we tell them?"

"How about later at dinner?"

"OK"

So they got out of the shower, dried each other off and got ready for dinner. Walking down to the Great Hall, Draco was very nervous _'God my father is going to go apeshit when he finds out...but I don't care, I have my Hermione"_

They walked to the doors, and walked into the Great Hall as if nothing had changed, when Draco walked to his table without even a goodbye, somwthing had changed, Hermione was confused _'Maybe he's had secong thoughts, Oh God I don't think I could handle that'_ Hermione thought as she sat in between Ron and Harry who were too busy talking about quittich to notice her. _'What did I do to make him change his mind, I'll just have to show him what he's missing then won't I'_. With that thought Hermione turned to Ron and began flirting outrageously with him, giggling and hitting him playfully. Ron, loving the attention, played along with it and flirted back, Hermione knew it was wrong to use Ron like this but she had to do something, she thought she had lost Draco and had no idea why.

Over at the slytherin table, Draco was watching this scene in disgust, finally seeing that his plan to reveal their new relationship status wasn't maybe that good of a plan as he first thought, so before he lost her all together, he stood up and walked towards the teachers table, climbing onto the platform and amplifying his voice with a spell.

"Hey", Draco shouted gaining everyone's attention, including Hermione's who had a shocked look on her face as she looked up at Draco on the platform standing in front of evrybody. "I have something I would like to say...to one person in particular actually. Hermione Granger I had plan all along to do this, but the way I went about it may not have been the best way. Ever since I first saw you on the train I have loved you and wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd probably just laugh in my face, so I thought I'd gain your trust first which I did and when you told me earlier that you loved me to, my heart nearly exploded in joy". Draco was looking straight at Hermione as he said this "and then you agreed to be my girlfriend and that was the most amazing thing that has ever happended to me, but then I saw that my plan to do this may have ruined it...so i'm going to say it again...I love you and I'm yours, you've got me and I'm not going anywhere if you agree to have me, and only me because I promise you that I will love you to the day I die and beyond that. Even if you reject me now I will always love you...so what do you say, will you have me", Draco concluded his speech and for the first time looked around the room and saw all the girls in tears and all the guys with their mouths wide open in shock.

He looked back at Hermione and saw her smiling, tears streming down her face as she stood up and walked up to the platform where Draco was stood waiting anxiously for her response. She walked up the platform and up to him reaching up and bringing his lips down to hers, kissing him and pouring every ounce of love that she had in her into that one kiss.

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you too, Draco"

The hall irrupted in applause, even Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy joined in with the cheering. Hermione and Draco smiled at each other and kissed again, which was met with multiple wolf whistles from the guys in the room. Over at the teachers table Dumbledore smiled to himself, with that twinkle in his eye that told the rest of the teachers that he had expected what happened to happen all along.


End file.
